Pesadilla
by Acnara
Summary: Porque aquella cosa no era un niño. Era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que ya no podía escapar.


Bien bien, si, tendria que estar actualizando en ved de colgando otras cosas, pero es que estaba yo rebuscando en mi tablet un antiquisimo trabajo de historia (por que mi hermano es un vago) y de pronto, entre un fic a medio terminar de Ao No Exorcist y los primeros caps de una trilogia de El Origen de los Guardianes (que espero terminar y colgar algún día) me encontré esto.

Probablemte lo escribí hace un par de años, cuando me leí el 4º libro de Cazadores de Sombras. Siempre me ha fascinado Magnus, (y el Malec.. *-*) a si que decidí hacer una serie de one-shots contando su historia. Escribí, lo olvidé, y terminé enterandome del rumor de que Cassie estaba haciendo las Cronicas de Bane, a si que cualquier cosa que escribiera sería mucho mejor de nada que hiciera yo, y esto quedó oficialmente cerrado antes de terminar el segundo cap. Hasta ahora. Ya que lo encontrado, ¿para que dejar que siga acumulando polvo cibenetico? mejor lo cuelgo.

Disclaimer: Si Shadow Hunters fuera mio, no estaria aquí muriendo intentando adivinar quien NO morirá en el ultimo libro. Y Sebastián tendria alguna escena picantosa con Jace en el 5º...

Ahí lo dejo, disfrutad!

* * *

A veces la gente se pregunta a que huele el infierno.

Muchos piensan que debe oler a quemado y a azufre; a esos olores que son difíciles de soportar y hacen que tu garganta se cierre y tus ojos lloren. A esos olores que se te meten por la nariz y la boca llenando cada espacio libre con su esencia. A esos olores que martillean en tu cabeza hasta hacerte gritar por un poco de aire puro...

Pero el joven matrimonio no olió nada cuando aquel demonio apareció en su puerta.

La noche, siempre traicionera, protegió al intruso sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Nada se atrevía a turbar la quietud impuesta por un morador de los infiernos.

Tan solo un pequeño soplo de viento delató la presencia que hace unos segundos no se encontraba allí; una bestia que a pesar de sostenerse sobre dos casi minúsculas patas, inclinaba su peso hacia delante dándole a su espalda un aspecto de joroba permanente. Sus brazos, que de por sí solos eran anormalmente largos, terminaban con tres enormes y negras garras que rozaban el suelo en el lugar donde deberían estar las manos.

Su cuerpo, cubierto de pelo gris, tenía un horrible parecido con una especie de mono deforme, pero ninguna de las dos personas que vivían en aquella casa captó su presencia en el porche.

El demonio extendió una mano y empujó suavemente la puerta de la entrada, que se abrió con un pequeño chirrido.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta lentamente, disfrutando del olor a sangre caliente que inundaba la estancia.

El suelo de madera gimió penosamente llorando el destino de los infelices que dormían sin saber que el mal había entrado en su casa.

La bestia recorrió el pequeño salón con sus negros ojos, vacíos como dos pozos de nada, sin detenerse en ningún objeto en particular. No era un vulgar ladrón. No se había aparecido en aquella casa para buscar algo, si no a alguien.

Husmeó el aire como si de un perro de presa se tratara, hasta que captó el olor de dos cuerpos dormidos, el olor de dos conciencias tranquilas. Se encaminó hacia la única puerta de la estancia arrastrando tras de sí una gran cola manchada de barro.

Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, rozándo las paredes con los hombros y la mirada clavada al frente, hasta que llegó a la habitación que se encontraba al final del corredor.

Se detuvo justo antes de cruzar la entrada. Una pequeña luz se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana iluminando parcialmente la cama que se encontraba en mitad del dormitorio.

El demonio observó a la joven pareja que se abrazaba amorosamente bajo las sábanas, ajenos a su presencia entre las sombras.

Cruzó la habitación y se colocó a los pies de la cama silenciosamente. El hombre se removió y abrió los ojos un segundo, para volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente después.

La bestia se inclinó sobre él y exaló su aliento en su rostro.

No se enderezó hasta que observó como el cuerpo del mortal se relajaba y escuchó como su ritmo cardiaco se ralentizaba rápidamente.

De entre sus correosos labios escapó una lengua bífida con la que se lamió unos de sus enormes ojos mientras se volvía ansioso hacia la figura de la mujer cuyo pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Tenía un bonito y espeso pelo negro, la piel de un uniforme color dorado y los ojos rasgados levemente dejando claro que provenía de una familia asiática, pero el demonio solo veía su cuerpo latiendo al ritmo de su corazón.

Su cuerpo lleno de sangre caliente y palpitante.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y observó como su cuerpo se erizaba inconscientemente por su proximidad. Con una de sus largas garras realizó un pequeño corte en el hombro de la mujer y unas gotas de sangre salpicaron las blancas sábanas.

Sin más miramientos la agarró de un hombro para girarla hacia él al tiempo que sus garras palpaban su estómago y un enorme diente, fino como una aguja, se desplegaba de su boca.

La mujer se despertó sobresaltada y clavó sus adormecidos ojos en el monstruo que tenía delante. Lentamente su boca se abrió dejando escapar un grito mudo y sus ojos se abrieron de espanto antes de echarse a temblar.

El demonio le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Ojos negros contra pozos hambrientos.

Y sin mediar palabra hincó su único diente en el ombligo de la mujer, lo hundió traspasando su carne y succionó con voracidad.

Ella empezó a gritar.

Cuando se despertó seguía gritando. Se incorporó jadeante y empapada en sudor. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho como si se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Li-ang? -escuchó murmurar a su lado.

La mujer se giró hacia la voz de su marido, que se incorporaba frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

- Si, solo soy yo. -respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa tratando de ignorar las ganas de vomitar que le estaban entrando- Eh vuelto a tener ese sueño, el de demonio que...

Se estremeció antes de acabar la frase.

Él la miró con una sombra de preocupación en el rostro y, suspirando, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia su pecho.

- Solo es un sueño, cariño. -murmuró en su oído- Nadie puede hacerte daño, los demonios no existen.

La mujer asintió mecánicamente sin levantar la cabeza del pecho del hombre y él suspiró, como si ya hubieran tenido esa conversación muchas veces.

- Pero yo no podía, mi amor, ¡no podía! ¿y si...?

- Li-ang, para. -murmuró él negando lentamente con la cabeza- ¿No ves que esa... Obsesión te está haciendo daño? Simplemente se equivocó...

Apresó el mentón de la mujer con sus finos dedos y la obligó a mirarle.

- Si no puedes hacerlo por ti, hazlo por el bebé... -le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, que ella correspondió a duras penas, mientras posaba una mano en la redondeada barriga de la mujer.

Ella siguió con los ojos el descenso de su mano. Le vio acariciar con cuidado la delicada piel de su abdomen con dulzura.

- Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, si no quieremos perderlo tienes que estar relajada. ¿Verdad que si, hombrecito? -rió, restregando la nariz sobre su tripa.

- ¿Hombrecito? -los labios de la mujer se curvaron formando la primera sonrisa relajada desde que despertó de su pesadilla- ¿Cómo sabes que el bebé no es una ella?

Él alzó los ojos hacia su esposa y la observó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

- Es un él porque ya he elegido un nombre -sonrió orgulloso.

- ¿Un nombre? Estoy embarazada desde hace tres meses. ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en un nombre? -se burló.

- Nunca es demasiado pronto para un nombre. -afirmó convencido- ¿Quieres saber cual he pensado?

"¡No, claro que no quieres saberlo!" gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Me encantaría -respondieron sus labios.

Él sonrió, radiante, y ella sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos. Parecía tan feliz con todo lo del bebé, que no se atrevía a contradecirle. Él siempre había deseado tanto tener un hijo... Tanto, que cuando el médico les comunicó que a pesar de que Li-ang era estéril estaba embarazada, él se aferró a la posibilidad del error por parte del reconocimiento anterior como si fuera un clavo ardiendo.

Y allí estaba, pensando en un nombre para aquella... Aquella... Cosa.

Porque si había algo de lo que Li-ang estaba segura, era de que aquella pesadilla era real. Había sido real. Aquel demonio había estado en su habitación. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como sabía que era imposible que ella tuviera hijos y estaba embarazada.

Embarazada desde la primera noche que soñó con el demonio.

"No. Él tiene razón, solo son imaginaciones mías. El médico debió equivocarse, eso es todo..."

- ¿Cual es el nombre, entonces?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Magnus. Magnus Yoko. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Magnus? -ella ladeó la cabeza confundida- Nunca había oído ese nombre...

Observó como la sonrisa de su marido se ensanchaba aún mas si era posible.

- No es un nombre chino, así se llamaba mi padre. Es británico. Pero si no te gusta podemos negociarlo...

Ella asintió lentamente, y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

- B -sus labios formaron la letra antes de que pudiera acallarlos.

Él alzó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿B? ¿Quieres que tu hijo se llame "B"?

- ¡No! -aclaró rápidamente- No "B" y ya esta... Solo Magnus B, Magnus B Yoko.

El hombre pareció confundido, pero una pequeña sonrisa le dulcifico los rasgos.

- ¿B como "bebe"? -preguntó divertido.

Li-ang no respondió. Volvió a recordar las palabras del medico: era estéril, y ese niño era un milagro del Señor. Ella no había creído en sus palabras. Pero su marido sí.

Y le amaba tanto... Tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Tendría a aquella cosa mientras él la quisiera. Aun sabiendo que aquella vida que llevaba en su interior no era el milagro de ningún Señor, si no el castigo de un demonio.

- Tal vez. -murmuró sin mirarle. Aunque ella había pensado mas bien en B, como pesadilla*.

**-0-Seis meses después-0-**

Durante unos segundos después de dar aluz, Li-ang pensó que su hijo podría ser real. Bueno. Un niño. Su niño. Un niño con dos piernas normales, la piel sin pelo gris y manos de tamaño normal. Que los demonios no existían y que las pesadillas no eran mas que eso, malos sueños. Que podia formar una familia, hermosa y normal.

Los segundos que tardó en ver la expresión de su marido al coger al niño en brazos.

Los segundos que tardó en notar que el niño no lloraba.

Los segundos que tardaron sus ojos en posarse en los del niño.

Ojos de gato. No ojos de niño. Aquella cosa no era un niño.

Era una pesadilla de la que ya no podia despertar.

* * *

PD: Ya, se supone que para que nazcan los brujos el demonio tiene que tener _relaciones_ (es decir, serso loco) con la madre pero, venga, cuando escribí esto Cassandra aún no lo había aclarado en los libros, y yo me imaginé esto para explicar el nacimiento de Magnus. Aunque tampoco explica mucho, la verdad. la parte de serso parece mucho mas simple y efectiva, la verdad...

Feed-back?


End file.
